Baby blue
by nic73
Summary: "Hey look what I found behind the bushes downstairs." These are the words that sends in to chaos the early night that Lisbon had planned. Written for the monthly challenge on Paint it Red.
1. Chapter 1

**I have finished my stories for the Reverse Big Bang and they were mostly dark, so thougth I would do something light for the Paint it Red monthly challenge. I may make it a multi. chapter if there is enough interest. So let me know what you think, or just enjoy. (hopefully)**

"Hey look what I found behind the a bushes downstairs."

These are the words that sends in to chaos the early night that Lisbon has planned. Beaming at her is her consultant holding a cardboard box. He ushers her into her office and carefully places the box on top of the table. Lisbon can tell he is very excited, almost jumping up and down.

"Jane, I was just leaving and don't put that on the table it probably has spiders in it."

Just saying the words sends a shudder through her. Jane ignores her and with his back to her, blocking her view, he reaches in to take out whatever is in the box. Lisbon hears him making soft noises and he turns around revealing a small baby, wrapped tightly in a blanket, asleep in his arms.

"Jane, it's a baby."

"Well it's easy to see why they made you a detective."

Lisbon gives him a withering look.

"Hush"

She leans in for a closer look.

"We'll have to call social services."

"They'll be closed for the night, so we will have to do it in the morning"

"We can't keep it Jane."

"Sure we can. We're done for the night."

Jane's delighted to hear Lisbon use the word we. The first step taken. The baby squirms and then stretches, arching its back and squeezing tight its fists and then blinks its eyes open. Lisbon offers her finger, touching its palm and it closes its fingers around it.

"Hello little one."

She looks towards Jane, who is very satisfied with the way things are going. Mentality congratulates the baby on its timing and urges it to keep up the good work. Lisbon speaks to Jane while still looking at the baby.

"Is there anything else in the box Jane that might tell us the name, and perhaps clues as to who the mother is."

Jane shrugs.

"I didn't want to disturb the baby since it was a sleep. There could be something tucked down the quilt the baby was lying on."

Lisbon removes her finger with some reluctance from her and the baby and Jane takes over. She searches down the sides between the box and the quilt. Her fingers touch something and she lifts up the quilt, and finds a letter. She turns it over and a puzzled look comes over her face and she turns to Jane holding up the envelope.

"It's addressed to you Jane, is there something you need to tell me."

"Really, open it, see what it says"

Lisbon gives him a playful questioning glance

"Are you sure? You wouldn't rather read it in private first?"

"I'm sure. I haven't had my wicked way with anyone and certainly not in the last nine months."

"Mmmmm...are you sure? What about when you were in the fugue state? You were capable of doing anything then. You stole hundreds of thousands dollars, making a baby wouldn't be a far leap."

Lisbon's satisfied to see Jane's demeanor falter just a little, but he then replaces it with a delighted smile.

"You mean we may get to keep it.!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks for the great response, it blew me away. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations**

Lisbon's face turns to horror as she realises her mistake.

"Jane, I was only kidding. I'm sure it's not yours."

At that moment the baby starts to cry. No simmering build up, it just erupts. Jane lifts it up against his shoulder.

"I think it's hungry. Did the mom put a bottle in there."

He nods towards the box. Lisbon takes a look inside, but, finds nothing.

Jane is bouncing the baby up and down.

"Would you like to go buy some baby food, or do the rocking honours."

Lisbon raises her hands. There's no way she wants to be left holding the baby.

"No, you can keep rocking. What do I need to get?"

"A bottle and some ready-made formula. Oh and diapers for a three-month old."

Lisbon grabs her purse and is out the door before there is any chance Jane changes his mind. Jane moves to the doorway and watches her leave. With the baby still on his shoulder, he kisses it gently on the head and whispers in its ear.

" Aunt Teresa couldn't leave fast enough. She's not use to babies. Just give her a little while and she will fall in love with you."

Walking seems to calm the baby down, so Jane takes it for a tour of the bullpen.

"This is Big Uncle Rigsby's desk. He's just had a little boy, who's a cutie as well. Luckily, he takes after his mother. I will introduce you to him one day."

The baby calms down, being soothed by the walk and Jane's calm voice is hypnotic. Jane turns the baby around so it can see more and leans it against his chest for support.

"This is where Uncle Cho sits. He likes to play at being fierce and unflappable but I bet if I put you in his arms..."

Then Jane does a gentle spin to face Van Pelt's desk.

"Now this desk belongs to Aunt Grace. She tries to be ambivalent about babies but I'm sure you will melt her heart. This is my couch. I only invite special people onto my couch, you definitely fit that description and in the absence of a crib, that is where you will sleep."

When Lisbon returns, the baby is back on Jane's shoulder fussing. Jane is humming a tune in its ear while gazing out the window. A breeze of worry chills Lisbon. She lifts up the sack.

"What do I do now.?"

Jane has seen her approach through the reflection in the window and noticed her reaction.

"The formula needs warming through. Boil some water and pour the formula into the bottle. And Lisbon, I"m doing fine... Pass me the diapers and I'll change it while you get the food ready."

Jane returns is no time and announces:

"It's a girl."

Lisbon can tell from the red face that the baby hasn't enjoyed the diaper changing but is now relatively calm in Jane's arms.

"You're very good with babies."

Jane beams.

"We have a lot in common."

Lisbon snorts:

"That's True. You're definitely as much work."

She test the formula on her wrist.

"I think that's ready."

Lisbon holds out the bottle and Jane takes her wrist leading her towards his couch.

"Now sit down and I will give her to you to feed."

"I think you should do it Jane."

"You'll be fine. It's easy, she'll do most of the work."

Knowing that Jane won't give in she sits down. Jane gently transfers the baby into her arms. The baby takes the bottle first time and much to Lisbon's surprise is soon sucking away. She"s so absorbed in watching the baby she doesn't notice that Jane has slipped away until she's aware of his silence. She looks up and calls quietly.

"Jane?"

When he doesn't reply she tries a little louder.

"Jane? Where are you? Don't you dare leave me with the baby. This was all your idea."

Jane suddenly appears in the doorway of her office, waving the paper Lisbon had found inside the box.

"Not my idea, but Janette Sears."

"Who? She signed the note?"

"Of course not. It says: Dear Mr. Jane. I just can't look after Sophie anymore by myself. I can see you are a kind man and that you will make sure she will go to a loving home. She's better off without me."

Lisbon is silent for a moment at the desperation she can hear in the letter.

"We're going to have to call social services Jane"

Jane rolls his eyes.

"Not that again. Please Lisbon, just give me a few hours I'm sure I can help this Mother.

"You don't even know who she is."

"Sure I do, and so do you. That dimple on the right cheek is unmistakable."

Lisbon looks down and the dimple is visible while she is sucking at the bottle. Recognition dawns.

"The girl at the bakery!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I've had to get it done for the end of the month. Thanks for all your support and encouragement. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

"I want to talk to her. Find out if there is anything that can be done to help her. Sophie has obviously been well cared for, something has happened to trigger this behaviour."

"You know where she lives?"

"No but I'm sure, using the computer, you can find out."

"Who's the detective now?"

Jane gives a slight shrug.

"You know I don't like using those things. I'll burp Sophie while you turn it on."

The bottle is empty and Sophie is pushing it out with her tongue. Jane takes her out of Lisbon's arms.

"Someone has a full tummy now. Here we go, on to Uncle Patrick's shoulder."

"Uncle Patrick huh?"

Lisbon is feeling concerned about Jane's attachment to the child. He of course reads her like a book.

"Don't worry Mom. It's just for tonight."

Jane's patting and bouncing technique is successful. Sophie then gives a yawn

"We have a sleepy head."

Jane lays down on the coach and places Sophie on his chest, her head's snuggled in to his neck. When Lisbon comes back with her laptop, both look asleep. Despite her concern she can't help smiling at the scene in front of her. It fades when the memory of what Jane's family comes to mind, his loss knocking the breath out of her.

She sets up her laptop on Van Pelt's desk where she has the best view of the couch.

Jane isn't asleep, he's in a relaxed state, where his body receives rest but he's still aware of what going on. It's a technique he's perfected. He has no intention of sleeping, the weight on his chest feels light and comforting, the warmth of the little breaths on his neck, the sweet baby smell, all delicious. He isn't going to miss one sensation, he's drinking it all in and allowing himself to remember memories that he usually keeps locked up tight. He knows he's playing a dangerous game, but he misses Charlotte so much that he has to open himself up to pain every once in a while. The days when they were getting to know their new daughter had been magical. Their bookshelves filled with 'How to' baby books that, he and Angela, had read from cover to cover during her pregnancy, but when it came down to it, it was mainly done by instinct. He hears a short hum from Lisbon.

"You found it?"

"Jane! you made me jump! Yes she lives in Carmichael, 1367 Western drive. How do you plan on doing this?"

"Well I thought I would go talk to her."

"Is it wise to take the baby with you?"

Jane opens his eyes and looks at her.

"I wasn't planning on taking the baby."

Lisbon eyes widen:

"Er...no...Jane! You're not leaving the baby alone with me."

"You'll be fine Lisbon. Look she's fast asleep and we'll be back before she wakes up."

"But what if she wakes up?"

Jane smiles, he's already won.

"Just check her diaper, change her if needed, or rock her, walk with her, she seems to like that."

"I don't know Jane."

Jane gently begins to sit up and swing his legs around, managing not to disturb Sophie.

"Look at her Lisbon, she's not scary, the worst that can happen is that she will cry. You get in the way of dangerous criminals. This little thing can't hurt you."

Lisbon looks at the baby.

"I guess your right, but be as quick as you can."

Jane stands up and offers Lisbon his seat. When she's sat down, he places Sophie in her arms. The baby scrunches up all its limbs, Lisbon looks up at Jane horrified, who beams at her, she looks down as she feels Sophie relax, the baby is still fast asleep. Lisbon watches as Jane walks out of sight. She listens to the elevator doors open and close and as it descends, taking Jane with it.

It doesn't take long for her arm to begin to ache from the weight of Sophie's head and realises she can't stay this way for the whole time Jane's away. She swings her legs around and lays in the position that Jane was in minutes before. She gingerly moves Sophie into position and breathes a sigh of relief when she stays asleep. She places a hand on the girls back and the rhythm of her breathing sends Lisbon to sleep.

Jane finds the house easily, it is in darkness but a car is in the driveway. He knocks on the door and looks around as he waits for Janette to answer. It's a poor neighbourhood, but the people care about where they live and look after their homes and Janette is no exception. Her garden's tended and uncluttered. He hears shuffling from inside. A voice comes through the door:

"Who is it.? I don't want to see anyone."

"It's Patrick Jane, Janette."

He hears the bolts being pulled back and the key turned. Janette opens the door. She's in pajamas but she hasn't been sleeping. The red swollen eyes testify to how she's being spending this evening.

"Is she alright, has something happened to Sophie."

"Sophie's fine Janette, I found her and she's been fed and changed and is currently sleeping on Agent Lisbon's chest."

"What do you want?"

"Let me in Janette, I just want to talk."

She leads him into the living room and Jane sits on the couch while Janette makes him a cup of tea. When she returns and hands him the cup, he invites her to sit with him on the couch. He takes a sip.

"Delicious, thank you."

"How did you know that Sophie was mine."

Jane places the cup on the end table next to his elbow and turns towards Janette to talk to her.

"You're the only person I've known recently who.s been pregnant and Sophie as a dimple in her right cheek which is unmistakably just like her mother's."

Janette nods and looks down at her hands, which she is twisting in her lap.

"She's a beautiful baby, you've obviously a very good mother . Why have you given her up?"

Jane can see tears falling on her cheeks.

"I lost my job. I tripped and spilled coffee on a customer and...and...I've been late a few days...(Sniff)...because of Sophie...and it was the last straw. I..I...I felt it was better for Sophie to grow up with nice things than the life I can give her...(sniff).

Jane takes out a handkerchief and offers it to the distraught woman.

"Janette, your love is much more important to Sophie than the things you can't give her. Adoption is a wonderful thing but you're not a young teenage mother, you're responsible and able to look after your child. Give it time, you'll find another job, and more importantly, you'll regret the decision you made today. You don't want to give your baby away. You're going through a rough time. Where's the father? Your family, I presume are in Nebraska.

The father died in a car accident before I even knew I was pregnant."

She looks up at Jane:

"How did you know my family are in Nebraska?"

"You have a Nebraska feel about you and your car had Nebraska plates on it. It's good to have family around at times like these. Have you thought about going home."

"Not really, I always vowed I wouldn't go home."

"Well sometimes we say the silliest things. What's more important, your pride or Sophie."

"Sophie, of course."

"Then why don't you give your mom a ring because she'll be overjoyed at the thought of seeing her grandchild."

Janette sits up a little straighter and dries her eyes. Jane hands her the phone.

Lisbon wakes up, knowing something as woken her up, but is not sure what it is. Then she remembers the baby on her chest. She looks down and she is a little restless and then Lisbon notices a damp feeling. Oh NO! She quickly sits up and moves Sophie and sure enough, there is a wet spot in the middle of her blouse. She checks the baby, the diaper and her clothes are soaked. She finds the diapers and realises she needs a cloth so rummages through the kitchen and manages to find a new sponge and figures that will have to do. she lays Sophie on the floor and starts to unfasten the baby grow, Sophie wakes up and starts crying.

"Shhhhh it's alright, just need to get you dry."

The soothing words don't work and so Lisbon works as quickly as she can. Luckily, despite the distress, Sophie is still half asleep and so isn't moving around too much. Lisbon is proud of her diaper changing skills. She takes the baby grow off, as it is also soaked and picks Sophie up and cradles her, keeping her clear of her own we patch, which she can't do much about. She goes into her office and wraps Sophie up in the blanket they first found her in. Unfortunately Sophie is now wide awake and screaming. Lisbon puts her on her shoulder and bounces her as she walks around her office as she saw Jane do. It doesn't have any effect. She quietly sings in her ear, but Sophie screams even louder. She looks at the clock, Jane has been gone two hours. She starts praying for his return.

After another fifteen minutes Lisbon is getting desperate, something pops in to her mind about babies liking car rides, but she doesn't have a car seat, but then she hits on an idea and that's why 10 mins later Jane and Janette find Lisbon and a quiet Sophie traveling the elevator when they enter CBI headquarters. Janette quickly takes Sophie out of a grateful Lisbon's arms, when she enters the elevator and hugs her and smothers her with kisses, tears falling down her face again. Jane stands behind Lisbon and leans in to talk in her ear.

"I knew you could do it. Though you smell interesting. Is it a new perfume you're trying out?"

Lisbon elbows him and Jane laughs:

"Ouch woman."

Lisbon rides with Jane and Janette as they take the baby home. Jane carries Sophie to the door who has fallen asleep in the car seat. Sophie is in a clean baby grow that Janette had brought with her in the diaper bag.

"Shall I just put her down in her crib."

"Yes it's on down the hall on the left."

Jane gives the baby a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good luck Sophie, it was great getting to know you. Have a great life in Nebraska."

He lowers her into the crib. He stands, looking down at her for a few moments, finding it hard to walk away. Then he takes a deep breath and walks out the door. Lisbon was waiting in the car and looks at him searchingly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lisbon. It was a great night don't you think. We reunited a mother and baby. We did a good thing."

"Yes we did Jane. You did a very good thing."

"I was going to suggest dinner but I don't think you ought to be out in public smelling like that."

Lisbon smiles at him.

"How about my place. There's food and a comfortable couch."

"Excellent idea."

Lisbon thought so, she wasn't leaving Jane alone tonight.


End file.
